


love conquers all (et nos cedamus amori)

by komorebim



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Cho Seungyoun Makes Terrible Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Half-Veela Wooseok, Implied Yohangyul, It's Hangyul's Fault, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentions of X1 Members, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Seungyoun is Smitten, Seungyoun is an idiot even if he's a ravenclaw, Unrequited Love, gyulcat bickering, i kin, so light you will miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: For a Ravenclaw, Seungyoun has done his fair share of idiotic things thanks to that mischievous glint in Hangyul’s eyes, he can’t say no to the fourth year especially when it’s so fun to see how people react. But now, there’s something different in Hangyul’s expression, he knows that whatever this is it will not end well for Seungyoun.





	love conquers all (et nos cedamus amori)

**Author's Note:**

> title means "love conquers all (so let ourselves surrender to love)" from the myth of cupid.
> 
> this is unbeta'd and also writen in a day so it's terrible and probably has mistakes pls spare me.

i.

It happens the same way it always does.

Seungyoun is sitting in Gryffindor’s common room –their passwords are always the weirdest, dumbest things they can think of, they’re not hard to guess– with Hangyul, who’s laying upside down on one of the long comfy sofas and staring at the fireplace as if it holds all of the answers to his Potions homework instead of the cauldron sitting on the floor next to him then the next second he’s springing up, eyes twinkling with a sheen of mischief and Seungyoun just knows he’s screwed, there’s no way he’s getting out of whatever plan Hangyul came up with, not that he actually wants to.

For a Ravenclaw, he’s done his fair share of idiotic things thanks to that mischievous glint in Hangyul’s eyes, he can’t say no to the fourth year especially when it’s so fun to see how people react. He remembers that one time they pranked Seungwoo just before he graduated, but the older man made them swear they’d never speak of it again, a shame honestly.

But now, there’s something different in Hangyul’s expression, he knows that whatever this is it will not end well for Seungyoun.

“Okay, spill it, you’re making me nervous” Seungyoun spits and he swears he can see Hangyul vibrate from excitement.

“Have you ever made Amortentia?”

Now that is not what Seungyoun was expecting, “Yeah, we had a whole class on how to make it, why?” He squints, then gasps “You’re not asking me to make it so you can give it to Yohan, are you? Gyul, I know you’re desperate but I swear that boy is already whipped, you don’t–“ Hangyul screeches, tumbling down the sofa in his haste to cover Seungyoun’s mouth.

“No, what the fuck?” The younger boy whines with a red face, “Don’t say it out loud, the walls have ears” he points at the moving portraits who are all snickering into their hands, Seungyoun pretends he doesn’t see the Fat Lady leaving the frame, for Hangyul’s sake.

He removes the boy’s hands from his mouth and frowns, “Alright, then what do you want with Amortentia?”

Hangyul’s expression changes in a second like a switch, his grin so wide Seungyoun is kind of worried about it splitting his face, “How do you feel about Wooseok following you around like a lovesick puppy?”

Seungyoun blinks once.

Twice.

Then his face floods with warmth and he’s sure he can rival Hangyul’s face a few seconds ago, but he swallows down his embarrassment and scoffs, “Why would I want that?”

The look Hangyul gives him is way too similar to the look Dongpyo gives them when they’re near him, the message is loud and clear: _you’re a fucking idiot_. It isn’t a good look for Hangyul.

“I’m not even going to argue with you about this, but listen,” The younger boy shifts closer, grin never wilting, “You obviously have a crush on him, not matter how many times you claim you’re enemies,” He continues before Seungyoun has the chance to refute that statement, “He always one-ups you in everything you do and he’s not even a Ravenclaw, I know that bruises your ego so how about _you_ one-up him for a change?”

“I do win against him” He can’t help but pout, fingers playing idly with his quill, “Sometimes”

Hangyul’s pitying glance is enough of an answer, “Whatever, I just think it would be fun to see him throw heart eyes at you instead of the other way…I’m kind of sick of it, to be honest.”

Seungyoun glares at him, “Want me to remind you of the cute, bunny-teethed Hufflepuff you have been in love with since first year?”

Hangyul hisses at him, “This isn’t about me, it’s about you and Wooseok” He leans back against the couch, idly stirring the contents inside the cauldron with his wand –that doesn’t look safe, so Seungyoun discreetly scoots closer to the door– “And how you can have him all over you for twenty for hours because, let’s be real, that’s the only way you’ll get to have that.”

Seungyoun doesn’t hesitate in throwing his Arithmancy book at Hangyul who in his haste to avoid a painful bruise knocks down the cauldron with a yelp, its contents spilling onto the carpet in a bubbling mess which Seungyoun ignores in favor of mulling about Hangyul’s idea, he hates to admit it but for once the younger boy might actually be right, there’s no way Kim Wooseok, Slytherin’s half-veela Head Boy, with perfect grades and a shining future –Seungyoun is sure he can become the Minister of Magic if he wishes, he’s that powerful– would ever look twice at Seungyoun with anything but a glare and pursed lips; but he still hesitates, Amortentia is as dangerous as it is tempting because it doesn’t create real love only an illusion of what it could be, it could very well end in obsession, or worse cases like the way Voldemort was conceived under one which led to his incapability of feeling any empathy or love.

Seungyoun shudders at the thought, but he also knows Amortentia could be harmless in small doses especially if it’s only a few drops, it could be gone in hours’ time if they’re careful enough.

He eyes Hangyul as the younger boy hurriedly cleans the floor with a spell, and he knows his decision has been made, “Find some Pearl Dust for me and we have a deal.”

He ignores Hangyul’s excited yells as he exits the common room, he knows he will regret this later but he can’t give a damn about it.

ii.

Seungyoun can’t help but eye the small box of chocolates with disdain, “This will not work, he’ll kill me after this”

“C’mon, it’ll be fine” Hangyul reassures him excitedly, carefully holding the box as if it was a nuclear bomb –it might as well be for Seungyoun, this will blow in his face– while Seungyoun tapes the little piece of parchment with a not-so-fake anonymous confession on top of the lid, “maybe you’ll get a boyfriend out of this” Seungyoun scoffs at the words and the ugly eyebrow wiggle sent his way.

“Yeah, that will happen the day Eunsang’s potions don’t explode,” He takes the box from the younger’s hands and places it by Woodz’ feet, feeding the owl with a few treats to make up for the idiocy he’s about to take part of, “Give this to Kim Wooseok tomorrow morning at the Great Hall, yeah?” The owl squawks, nipping at Seungyoun’s fingers playfully like an answer, “This is a terrible idea,” he mutters, exhaling loudly when they both leave the Owlery.

_I know this is sudden, and I’m sorry I can’t reveal who I am, but I hope you enjoy these and they bring a smile to that pretty face._

_Yours, S._

iii.

The next morning he can’t help but fidget as he picks at his breakfast, eyes darting continuously to the Slytherin table where Kim Wooseok sits in all of his pretty glory, round glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose until dainty fingers slide them up again, eyes crinkling in amusement as he listens attentively to a tall first year rambling and Seungyoun can feel the way his heart crawls up his throat when a sea of owls burst into the Great Hall, packets and letters slamming down onto each table, but Woodz has never been a careless one and he sets down the box carefully in front of Wooseok then stands next to it, squawking for some treats.

Wooseok blinks, obviously startled and confused, but he gives Woodz a piece of the bread sitting on his plate with a smile as he caresses the owl’s feathers lovingly, the sight makes something in Seungyoun’s chest melt, a small smile coming to his face as the owl accepts the treat and leaves after affectionately nipping Wooseok’s fingertips.

But the nervous feeling comes back on full force when the Slytherin reads the note carefully and Seungyoun wants to coo at the way Wooseok’s cheeks tint with a soft blush, a small smile playing on his lips as he lifts the lid of the box, eyes lighting up when he recognizes the chocolates.

He catches Hangyul’s eyes from the Gryffindor table, who’s practically jumping from excitement, and Seungyoun would have half a thought of scowling at him if he wasn’t so nauseous as he watches Wooseok delicately bite onto the sweet and he can almost hear the younger boy humming at the taste, he’s so mesmerized by the sight he doesn’t even notice when said boy finishes eating and closing the lid, probably to save some for later.

And he waits.

Fingernails digging into the wood from his seat under him, heartbeat so close to deafening him he’s surprised no one is able to hear it.

But Wooseok turns back to talking to the tall first year, who’s very obviously teasing him about the gift even if he’s clearly several years too young to be that bold, but Wooseok just smiles at him, hand reaching to his hair to ruffle it.

Seungyoun gapes, eyes darting to Hangyul and they share a look of panic.

Amortentia is supposed to work instantaneously, one bite and that’s all it takes to fall madly in love.

But Wooseok seems perfectly okay as he laughs at something the first year said, and Seungyoun is so close to just standing up and stomping his way when it happens.

The air gets caught in his throat as the Slytherin turns his face, eyes meeting each other from across the room in a horribly cliché way, but he can’t feel embarrassed about it not when Wooseok’s eyes crinkle and he positively _glows_ when he beams at Seungyoun, hand rising and waving at him excitedly.

He ignores Hangyul’s whooping and waves back shyly, feeling like he’s going to throw up.

iv.

“This was a terrible, horrible, absolutely outrageous idea”

Contrary to popular belief –the Hogwarts student body, and also most of the teachers– Seungyoun is not above of admitting when he’s wrong and when he absolutely knows he’s fucked up, and right now is one of those moments; he’s not proud to admit it but somehow he and Hangyul have squeezed their not-so-small frames into one of the smallest corridors of the entire castle in their quest to avoid Kim Wooseok at all costs –it was actually more along the lines of Seungyoun dragging the younger boy into it as soon as he caught sight of the pretty Slytherin, but eh, semantics.

The eye roll Hangyul directs at him would be impressive if he wasn’t at the end of it, “Don’t be a coward, you’re wasting your twenty-four hours by running away, just enjoy it while it lasts”

“I can’t enjoy it when I know I did this without his consent, this is unethical and despicable, he doesn’t deserve this and I’m being an asshole by–“

“Don’t speak smart to me, you know I can’t understand shit of what you’re saying,” Hangyul groans, “Look, you can’t avoid him forever, what’s done is done and you can’t turn back so you might as well enjoy it”

“How can I enjoy it when–“

“Are you guys okay?” If this was like one of those muggle rom-coms Hyeongjun insists on making them watch, this would be the exact moment where a record would scratch and the screen would freeze, but as it is, Seungyoun just feels like he’s been poured ice cold water on his head, because when he turns his head around there’s the object of his fears standing at the mouth of the corridor, brows drawing together as he eyes the –lack of– distance between Seungyoun and Hangyul, which neither of them have noticed in their bickering session and Seungyoun has never pushed Hangyul as fast as he just did, earning a yelp and a well-deserved punch on his forearm.

Wooseok seems to hesitate for a second then timidly grabs at Seungyoun’s robe sleeve, “I was wondering if you wanted to walk to Ancient Runes with me?” his voice is soft and shy, a kind of tone he has never heard from the younger boy at least not directed at him, and Seungyoun can’t help the way he absolutely _melts_ under the other boy’s pretty eyes.

“Yeah, of course, we have it together anyways,” His inner turmoil and guilt seem to dissipate when Wooseok beams at him, tugging him gently towards the open hallway and away from a seemingly amused Hangyul.

“Great…we can sit together, then” and who’s Seungyoun to say no to that?

The walk towards their usual classroom should be awkward, considering their history and everything that’s going on inside Seungyoun’s brain, but it’s surprisingly pleasant and fun, warmth spreading throughout his whole body as Wooseok laughs at his very terrible jokes which further proves how the potion worked perfectly, he decidedly ignores the pang on his chest as they sit down on the very front, he knew from the beginning he never stood a chance anyways.

The rest of the class is, surprisingly, calm; Seungyoun doesn’t know what exactly was he expecting from Wooseok’s behavior but this really wasn’t it, from what Seungyoun could see Wooseok never went astray from his calm demeanor and focused intently to what Professor Bae was signaling on the board –something Seungyoun should be doing, because this subject will kick his ass if he doesn’t understand _one_ thing from it– but Seungyoun can’t help the way he’s been stealing glances at the boy next to him, his whole body feels on edge from the expectation of what Wooseok could say or do, but he never did nothing more than a few stolen glances and shy smiles except that one time he felt daring enough to hook his pinkie with Seungyoun’s –his heart almost fell from his ass at that one– but nothing like how he usually sees people acting thanks to Amortentia, no fawning over Seungyoun, no obsessive behavior, no jealousy, no possessiveness, just a small dose of bashfulness and pretty blushes.

He figures Wooseok would never act out not even under the influence of a dangerous potion.

“What class do you have next?” Wooseok stands next to him, holding his books to his chest as his eyes glint under the candles floating above them.

“Uh…Arithmancy, what about you?” He wishes he didn’t open his mouth when he sees the way Wooseok visibly deflates, lips pursing into a pout.

“Oh…I have Potions”

And really, Seungyoun should know better than this, but he absolutely hates the way he can sense Wooseok’s disappointment, shoulders sagging and he makes a split of second decision.

“I can walk you there”

The answering grin is enough for him to forget about rationality.

v.

“Are you and Wooseok dating?” Seungyoun’s hand halts from where his hand has been restlessly writing an essay for Defense Against Dark Arts –it’s about the dangers of angering a Veela and he thinks it’s awfully fitting for his situation– and raises his head to look at Yohan standing in front of his place in a secluded section of the Library, where he hoped no one would find him and he could spend the rest of his cursed twenty-four hours avoiding Wooseok.

So far, the Slytherin has done nothing but subtle flirting and small, carefully thought gifts –like an enchanted piece of paper shaped like a fox, the little thing is currently resting by his quill holder– and shyly trying to hold Seungyoun’s hand and giving him several heart failures in the process, it’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen and if Seungyoun wasn’t sure of his feelings before, he surely is now, that’s why he’s hiding in the Library and he’s a little surprised Yohan has managed to find him.

“No, we’re not, why are you asking?”

The glare he receives is enough to chill his bones, which is surprising considering how much of a sweetheart Yohan is, “Are you playing with his feelings?” Seungyoun can feel the way his heart stops for a second, “Because if you are, it’s not funny…Wooseok may seem cold and unapproachable and you may have this weird rivalry no one understands, but he’s actually very reserved because people tend to seek him only for his looks and Veela charms, so if you hurt him I want you to know I’m a muggleborn who is a blackbelt in taekwondo and I won’t hesitate to make you regret it”

Seungyoun can now understand why Hangyul has a crush on Yohan, considering Hangyul’s penchant on crushing on people who can easily kick his ass; Seungyoun gulps as he avoids Yohan’s eyes, “I don’t want to hurt Wooseok but if I do, you absolutely can kick my ass”

They stare at each other in silence for a few moments, then Yohan nods, seemingly satisfied. “Good, because he’s been looking for you all over the castle and if I have to see him looking like a lovesick puppy again I’m going to barf”

Seungyoun cringes, not missing the similarities in Hangyul’s previous description from Yohan’s words, and nods, shoving all of his books inside his bag and carefully cradling the paper fox in his palms.

“He’s at the Astronomy tower, by the way” Yohan grins at him, back to his sunshine and flowers personality so fast Seungyoun feels almost disoriented, but before he can say anything else his feet seem to have gained a mind of their own and he’s making his way towards the Astronomy tower in kick steps.

vi.

Wooseok is sitting on the windowsill of one of the big windows when Seungyoun arrives, pretty features encased by the moonlight in a way that makes him wonder if it comes from his half-Veela nature or if it’s just Wooseok himself drawing the light like a beacon, he’s so entranced by the sight he doesn’t realize Wooseok has turned around until their eyes meet and his breath is knocked out of his chest.

Wooseok is positively glowing in a way it has nothing to do with the moon and Seungyoun is absolutely entranced with the way the younger boy smiles at him, softly patting the empty space next to him, so Seungyoun goes.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere” He can’t help but feel his defenses crumbling down as he sees Wooseok’s pout –he seems to do that a lot and Seungyoun is absolutely endeared.

“I had an essay to write,” He doesn’t mention how he’s been avoiding the boy in front of him for hours now, he refuses to make Wooseok sad even if it’s not the way he knows Wooseok actually feels.

Wooseok hums, “Ah yes, the ever hard-working Ravenclaw,”

“Look who’s talking, the ever ambitious Slytherin” Wooseok chuckles and Seungyoun think he has never looked as stunning as he does right now.

They sit in silence for a few moments, fingers brushing against each other in an act of bashfulness so uncharacteristic from them it’s making Seungyoun’s stomach twist in the best way, he’d never thought he’d get to have this moment, fingers hesitantly intertwining as their hearts pound loudly against their ribcages, Seungyoun feels like he’s at the top of the world for a second, then that very thought is the one to bring him back down to earth, it feels almost like his whole body is being slammed onto the concrete, a lump forming in his throat at the realization that nothing about this is real, not the way Wooseok is looking at him and especially not Wooseok’s feelings, he feels like nothing but a lying asshole, he knows he has never deserved to love him, for he’s insignificant next to the constellations that form Kim Wooseok, his on greed and desperation led him to being irresponsible and reckless, he never considered how much this would ruin the both of them.

It’s when Wooseok leans closer that he knows he can’t keep this up.

So he leans back.

He swallows down the guilt from seeing the hurt and confusion in Wooseok’s face; he can’t let this go any further, “You don’t want this,”

Wooseok blinks, head tilting in a way that resembles too much of a cat and in any other scenario Seungyoun would’ve cooed at him, but the thoughts flooding his mind hold him back from it, “What do you mean? How would you know about what I want?”

“Because I did this…whatever you think you’re feeling isn’t real,” Seungyoun has to dig his fingers into his leg to avoid the tears that are gathering in his lashes, he’s not about to cry in front of his crush of seven years who will possibly hate him after this, he won’t.

Wooseok shakes his head, confusion evident in his face, “Seungyoun, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I like–“

Seungyoun interrupts him before he can finish the sentence, “No,” He gulps, he can’t hear Wooseok confessing to him, not when it won’t be real, “No, you don’t…want to know why?”

Wooseok gives him no response, so Seungyoun just dives in “I gave you Amortentia…me and Hangyul, well, mostly Hangyul, thought it would be a funny joke to have you chasing me or whatever he thought it would happen but it isn’t…it was never funny to me because the only thing I’ve ever wanted for seven years is to have you look at me the way you’ve been doing the whole day, I thought it would be okay if I got to experience you loving me back just for a day,”

There’s definitely tears pooling in his eyes now but he can’t seem to bother in stopping them, he has to finish talking or he’ll never have the courage again, “But I should’ve known better because Amortentia is sick, it doesn’t create love it only creates obsession and that’s not something someone like you should ever feel, you should only love and be loved back, and I’m sorry I did this to you because you deserve better Wooseok, you deserve better than what I could ever give you,”

He takes a deep breath and only now he realizes the way his whole body is shaking under Wooseok’s hands as they settle on his cheeks tenderly, fingers brushing away the tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes, he can’t make out Wooseok’s face from the blurriness in his eyes so he blinks the tears away.

And the sight in front of him is not what he expected to see when he decided to confess his crimes, but what he sees is Wooseok smiling fondly at him in a way that makes his eyes crinkle and Seungyoun almost drown in their warmth.

“For a Ravenclaw you sure are an idiot, you know that?” Seungyoun blinks.

“Yes?”

Wooseok chuckles, shaking his head “I knew”

The silence surrounding them is deafening and Seungyoun swears his brain has stopped functioning, so the only thing that he’s able to get out of his parched throat is: “What?”

“I knew it was you that gave me the chocolates,” Wooseok states simply, as if he was talking about the weather, “You think I don’t recognize your owl from all of the times he has brought you those howlers from your mother?”

Seungyoun cringes at the memory of the howlers, years of embarrassment stuck in his brain “Exactly…and your note? I’ve seen your chicken scratch too many times as I help Professor Shin grade papers and the _S_ at the end of the note? Not very subtle”

Seungyoun knows he’s blushing to the roots of his hair, he knows it but he still asks “But…how did you realize I gave you Amortentia? How are you still so…” He trails off, not finding the correct word.

“Rational? Not obsessive?” Seungyoun nods, warily “I didn’t know you gave me Amortentia, I didn’t even think of it being an option until you told me just now,” Seungyoun makes a noise akin to a dying whale, he has never felt this clueless about anything and it’s driving him insane, “I thought you were just confessing to me anonymously or something,”

Wooseok drops his hands from Seungyoun’s face and he immediately misses the warmth, “Then the potion didn’t work?” Seungyoun frowns, “I’ve never made a potion wrong in my entire life it’s impossible”

Wooseok smiles at him in amusement, eyebrows rising “Think a bit about it, yeah?”

Then it clicks, and Seungyoun can feel the way his heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest and into the hands of the pretty boy sitting in front of him, “Amortentia doesn’t work if the person on the other end of the potion already has feelings towards the potion maker,” He recites from memory, chest blooming with something he never dared to feel: hope.

“You like me?” Wooseok hums, eyes crinkling.

“Took you long enough,”

No one can blame Seungyoun for the tears that start falling again, especially when Wooseok laughs at that, arms reaching out to wrap themselves around Seungyoun, and despite his bigger frame he has never felt as safe and warm as in the arms of the boy he loves.

“There, there,” Wooseok pats his back lightly, “You’re an idiot but I still like you, I’ve liked you for years.”

Seungyoun sniffs, burying his face on Wooseok’s neck, “I like you too,”

Wooseok snorts, “Yeah I can tell”

Seungyoun whines and nuzzles closer to the boy holding him, fingers gripping the other boy’s robes tightly, as if he can change his mind any second.

“You’re not mad?”

“I should be, but I’ve realized I can stay mad at you for long,” Seungyoun can almost see Wooseok’s frown, “Which will probably bite me in the ass in the future, but whatever, just don’t pull anything like this again or I will have Yohan come find you”

Seungyoun shudders and nods, “Noted”

vii.

“So you mean to tell me the potion never worked?” Hangyul gapes at him from across the table, eyeing both boys sitting in front of them with disdain, “But you still got together?”

Seungyoun nods, staring at Wooseok with what can only be described as literal heart-eyes.

Hangyul is disgusted.

“I think you owe me big fucking time, this was all my doing”

Wooseok looks up from his parchment, glare icy as it lands on Hangyul, “Yeah, it is your fault Seungyoun can actually be idiotic,”

Seungyoun’s protest goes unheard, “Hey, your boyfriend decides to follow my ideas on his own, that’s not my fault” and Hangyul can actually see the way Seungyoun melts and grins at the title, yeah, Hangyul is appalled.

“You goad him into accepting whatever scheme you come up with”

“Well he’s a big boy he can say no”

“He can’t say no to you and that’s honestly insulting, I’m his boyfriend not you”

Seungyoun could almost resemble a puddle on the floor at this point, so Hangyul ignores him.

“He never says no to you, you’re a Veela”

“Are you insinuating I use my Veela heritage on him? You’re looking to get your ass beat, I see”

“I did no such a thing, listen, please don’t kill me”

“You have three seconds”

“Wooseok, please–“

“Oh, hi Yohan”

Hangyul has never bolted so fast out of a chair.

If he knocks over his crush onto the floor, Hangyul himself laying on top of him with nothing but a hair width separating their noses, no one but Wooseok and Seungyoun are there to witness –and laugh at– the absolute mortification Hangyul feels.

_Oh._

Yohan is smiling at him.

Maybe the feeling of impending doom can rest for today.

**Author's Note:**

> just for reference: seungwoo (hufflepuff) graduated, seungyoun (ravenclaw) and wooseok (slytherin) are both 7th years, yohan (hufflepuff) & hangyul (gryffindor) are both 4th years, the 02 babies are first years and i haven't sorted them all, and dohyon is babie and hasn't entered Hogwarts  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
[twt](https://twitter.com/woodzeoks) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/berrywoo)


End file.
